(10 D) EXO HIGH SCHOOL
by UNTAKUTUBUTARA4
Summary: Kyungsoo anak pinter, Kyungsoo anak baik, dan Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Tapi— KENAPA KYUNGSOO ADA DI SEKOLAH ABSURD INI! Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan Summarynya keren kan? yaudah langsung aja klik judulnya dan cepet baca. DLDR dan di mohon Reviewnya / CHAP 2 UPDATE!
1. PROLOG

Title : (10 D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Family, Humor, Slight Romance, dan sebagainya.

Pairing : Kyungsoo dan semua member EXO.

Disclaimer : hanya cerita absrud ini yang ASLI miliki 4UNTA.

Warning : Typo, Awal cerita gak nyambung, summary sesat, gak nyambung ama judul, absurd, tapi dijamin ni panpik gak bikin sawan kok.

Summary : Kyungsoo anak pinter, Kyungsoo anak baik, dan Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Tapi— KENAPA KYUNGSOO ADA DI SEKOLAH ABSURD INI?! | Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan| Summarynya keren kan? yaudah langsung aja klik judulnya dan cepet baca.

DLDR!

Mind to Review

* * *

**PROLOG**

Namja bermata bakso itu melirik lekat jam tangan coklat di tangan kirinya, pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit.

"uh, rasanya aneh sekali" Ia menghentak-hentakan sepatunya. Sekedar menghilangkan rasa khawatirnya.

"jangan khawatir, Kyungsoo. Eomma yakin kau pasti bisa lulus" sang Eomma tiba-tiba datang dengan tas jijing berwarna orangenya. Ia menepuk pelan pundak anaknya tersebut dan membuka kenop pintu setelah memakai sepatu berhak 5cm tersebut.

"Ayo Kyungsoo, kau bisa terlambat nanti" Kyungsoo mengangguk, dan sedikit membersihkan debu debu kecil di jaket tebalnya. Setelahnya ia mengekori Eommanya dari belakang.

* * *

Hari ini stasiun benar-benar ramai, penuh dengan berbagai macam orang yang memakai pakaian tebal dan syal yang berbeda-beda, banyak juga yang sedang meneguk kopi hangat atau sekedar menggenggam cup kopinya saja, mencoba mencari kehangatan lebih.

Ya, musim dingin baru saja lewat, tapi suasananya masih terasa sampai hari ini. Ditambah lagi dengan atap atap rumah yang masih di selimuti tumpukan salju, hal itu semakin mempercepat lumpuhnya tulang karna kedinginan.

Namun berbeda dengan namja bermata bulat yang kini berjalan dengan hentakan hentakan kecil di kakinya. Ia terlihat banyak mengeluarkan keringat, ada apa dengannya? Ia seperti orang aneh yang merasa kepanasan ditengah dinginnya cuaca. Ia juga tak henti hentinya menghentakan kaki yang masih termasuk panjang itu. Benar-benar aneh.

"Eomma, aku benar-benar gugup" Ia menarik syal yeaoja paruh baya di depannya. Yeoja itu terbatuk batuk sebentar, sebelum ia memandang namja yang memang anaknya itu dengan mata sipitnya yang tajam.

"jangan menarik syal Eomma, kau bisa saja membunuh Eomma" Kyungsoo -atau itulah nama namja yang masih berkeringat dan menghentakan kakinya- menatap mata Eommanya dengan wajah memohon, ia benar-benar gugup.

"kemarilah" Key, yang memang adalah Eomma dari Kyungsoo, mengagguk mengisyaratkan anaknya untuk mendekat. Mata sipitnya menatap lembut anaknya.

Kyungsoo mendekat dan setelahnya, tubuh mungil namja itu direngkuh erat oleh sang Eomma. Ia sedikit lebih tenang, karena mendapat kehangatan lebih dari sang Eomma. Ya, walaupun ia belum juga berhenti menghentak hentakan kakinya.

"Eomma akan memberitahu sesuatu padamu" Kyungsoo menatap mata sipit Eommanya dengan mata bulatnya.

"ada apa Eomma?"

"Kyungsoo, Kau harus bisa lulus ujian di sekolah ternama ini. Eomma sudah berusaha mengikutkanmu dengan tambahan tambahan les, dan berbagai macam buku sudah Eomma belikan untukmu. Eomma tak mau kau tidak tertera pada lembar pengumuman siswa yang diterima di sekolah ini. Dan ingatlah, Eomma sudah berkali kali memberitahu, jika kau bisa diterima di sekolah ini, masa depanmu akan terjamin, dan kau akan lebih sukses dibandingkan Appamu yang kerjaannya hanya motret ini motret itu. Arasseo?"

Kyungsoo mengerjabkan mata bulatnya, dan setelahnya ia mengangguk pasti dan tersenyum manis pada Eommanya yang memang cerewet itu. Sedangkan Key, Ia hanya tersenyum puas setelah melihat reaksi anaknya yang sangat penurut itu. Ia benar-benar bangga pada anak yang memiliki bentuk mata yang berbeda dengannya.

"baiklah, kita harus cepat-cepat naik kereta" Key, berjalan lebih dulu.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya dalam sebelum mengeluarkannya kembali bersamaan dengan hentakan kakinya sebanyak tiga kali.

"ayolah, Kyungsoo kau bisa! Fighting!" ucapnya pelan dan berjalan mengikuti Eommanya yang sudah memanggilnya berkali-kali. Benar-benar Eomma yang sangat ceweret.

* * *

Kyungsoo membolak-balik buku pelajaranya, sesekali ia mendongak dan mengingat-ngingat semua materi yang ia pelajari di les privatnya kemarin, ia juga tak lupa mengingat-ngingat semua tes praktek yang ia lakukan di tempat les di luar rumahnya. Memang begitu banyak yang harus ia ingat di luar kepala, tapi itu semua bukan beban untuknya. Karna memang dari kecil ia sudah diajari untuk selalu menganggap semua hal bisa ia lakukan dengan berusaha keras. Jadi, hal hal sepele semacam mengingat-ngingat materi bukan hal yang sulit baginya. Apalagi otaknya yang terbilang encer itu. Ah, bagaikan dalam suana disaat ia berjemur di pantai sebari menyeruput ice buah saja menurutnya.

'cleck'

Kyungsoo menaikan volume lagu klasik di ponselnya, jangan tanyakan ada apa saja isi dari ponselnya. Tak ada hal yang menarik selain kumpulan lagu-lagu klasik dan melow yang notabene tak memiliki lirik disana. Dan juga nomor kontak yang terbilang sedikit, hanya ada nomor Eommanya, Appanya, dan supir taksi langganannya. Kalau picture, Kyungsoo tak perlu repot-repot memotret sesuatu, karna ponselnya tak ada kameranya. Benar-benar tipe orang yang simple.

"Kyungsoo, ayo cepat keretanya akan berangkat tujuh menit lagi" Key berjalan lebih dahulu dari anaknya setelah menerima dua tiket dari loket, dan berhenti sebentar lalu melihat anaknya yang susah payah menaruh berbagai macam buku yang tadi ia keluarkan.

"sebentar Eomma, aku mau menaruh bukuku dulu"

Key memutar bola matanya. Ah, ternyata anaknya tak sesempurna bayangannya.

"Ayo cepat Kyungsoo, kau selalu saja sulit untuk melakukan hal sepele seperti ini" Key ikut membantu kesulitan anaknya. Setelahnya cukup untuk bisa masuk ke tas hitam anaknya itu. Ia langsung berjalan cepat menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

'puk'

* * *

"_kereta menuju..."_ Kyungsoo mengambil napas dalam-dalam, kini kakinya tidak dihentak-hentakan lagi, ia lebih memilih untuk mengambil napas dan menahannya beberapa detik dari pada harus menghentak hentakan kakinya di tengah keramaian barisan semua penumpang yang ingin masuk kedalam kereta. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya ia ingin sekali melakukan kegiatan yang biasa ia lakukan jika gugup itu.

Ia menatap jam tangan coklatnya, empat menit lagi kereta tujuannya akan datang. Masih ada waktu untuk sekedar membaca beberapa buku, agar ia tak mudah melupakan materi materi penting yang akan keluar nanti – ya, walaupun itu bisa dibilang mustahil untuknya-.

Ia mengobrak abrik isi tas hitamnya. Sudah ada tiga buku yang ia selipkan di lengannya. Tapi, masih kurang satu buku lagi, Ia terus mengobrak abrik tasnya hingga akhirnya ia menghentak-hentakan kakinya pelan. Ia menatap Eommanya, Key yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya.

Kyungsoo menaruh tiga buku kedalam tasnya, dengan tergesa-gesa. "Eomma, ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di loket" Ia menyetuh lengan Eommanya yang menoleh.

"eh? keretanya sebentar lagi akan datang"

"Tapi, Eomma, aku harus mengambilnya. Kalau tidak, aku tak akan bisa mengikuti ujian" Key melotot dengan mata sipitnya. Ia langsung menarik anaknya keluar dari kerumunan penumpang yang masih berbaris.

"apa yang kau tinggalkan, eoh? cepat ambil! dua menit kau harus kembali" matanya masih melotot. Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengangguk, ia tak berani melihat mata Eommanya yang sangat menyayat itu. Dengan cepat ia berlari menuju loket.

Kyungsoo mengatur napasnya berlahan, sebelum menyuruh matanya mengedari seluruh sudut tempat duduk di samping loket. Ia benar-benar lelah, berlari cukup jauh selama satu menit dan sekarang ia harus cepat cepat mencari buku –yang sangat penting- itu kalau tak mau di mutilasi Eommanya yang sangat disiplin itu.

"Ah!" wajah Kyungsoo berbinar, setelah menemukan satu buku tebal berwarna hijau. Secepatnya ia menaruh buku itu kedalam tas -masih dengan kerepotannya-

Empat puluh detik, ia harus sudah sampai di tempat Eommanya menunggu, dengan lari yang cukup cepat keringat di tubuh Kyungsoo tambah membanjiri jaket tebalnya. Ia terus berlari dengan napas tersendat-sendat sampai akhirnya ia sudah melihat sang Eomma yang memanggilnya dengan terburu-buru.

"Kyungsoo, keretanya sudah datang ayo cepat!" Kyungsoo mengangguk melihat Eommanya melambaikan tangan. Ia masih berlari.

'CPAK' 'SRUT' 'DUK' 'BUK'

"Kyungsoo!" Key, berteriak disaat ia melihat anaknya terpeleset dan jatuh terlentang di tengah jalan. Ia berlari kearah Kyungsoo tampa memperdulikan kereta yang kini sudah menutup pintu masuk.

* * *

Kyungsoo berlahan membuka matanya, pertama yang ia lihat sebuah lampu panjang yang sedang mati. Ia melihat kesamping, Eommanya sedang tertidur.

"Eo..Eomma!" Kyungsoo mengagetkan Key yang sedang tertidur pulas di samping ranjang anaknya.

Ya, Kyungsoo sedang berada di rumah sakit.

"Kyungsoo, kau sudah sadar? Syukurlah" Key menggenggam tangan anaknya dan mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Eomma, bagaimana dengan ujiannya?" Kyungsoo beranjak untuk duduk di kasurnya.

"Uh, sudahlah kau tak usah memikirkan itu. Ujiannya sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu. Lebih baik kau istirahat disini, jangan banyak bergerak" Key membenarkan bantal untuk anaknya. Dan menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk berbaring kembali.

Kyungsoo masih bingung, bagaimana bisa ia melewatkan ujian yang sudah ia persiapkan berbulan-bulan yang lalu, dan bagaimana bisa ia berada di tempat yang dipenuhi orang sakit ini. Dan hal yang paling penting, bagaimana ia harus bersikap pada Eommanya –Key- yang sudah mati-matian membantunya untuk masuk ke sekolah khusus namja yang sangat terkenal itu? Ia benar-benar tidak enak hati pada Eommanya.

"Tapi, Eomma.."

Key menatap anaknya dengan wajah khawatir. "sudahlah, Eomma relakan kali ini kau tak masuk ke sekolah ternama itu, tapi akan Eomma usahakan kau akan masuk sekolah ternama walaupun tidak sehebat sekolah khusus namja itu. Kau harus lebih berusaha, besok Eomma akan mencari semua daftar nama sekolah ternama yang masih mau menerima siswa baru. Arasseo?" Key tersenyum mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada anak semata wayangnya itu.

"Arasseo" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan ikut tersenyum memamerkan senyum hatinya.

* * *

"ck, Eomma belum pulang. Rasanya benar-benar bosan" Kyungsoo menaikkan kedua kakinya keatas sofa dan menekan nekan tombol remot di tangannya. Tak ada tayangan bagus pagi ini.

Seharusnya pagi ini ia sudah berangkat sekolah dan tengah berkutat pada papan tulis. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, Ia baru saja gagal ikut ujian siswa baru di XOXO Internasional High School –nama sekolah namja terkenal itu- dan sekarang ia bingung tujuh keliling karna sibuk nyari sekolah terkenal selain sekolah yang tingkat kedisiplinannya tinggi itu. Apalagi yaang ia tahu hampir seluruh sekolah biasa di Korea sudah menutup ujian untuk siswa baru tahun ini, bagaimana dengan sekolah terkenal yang biasanya mengadakan ujian lebih awal dari sekolah biasanya? Sudah pasti tak ada sama sekali sekolah ternama yang mau menerimanya.

Ugh! kenapa nasipnya harus seperti ini, dan kenapa pada hari itu ia bisa terjatuh dan pingsan hanya karena genangan air? –setidaknya itu yang di ceritakan Eommanya- Andaikan ia tak terjatuh waktu itu mungkin ia sudah merasakan bagaimana sekolah internasional yang notabene diisi sama orang pinter plus kaya tersebut.

"Akh benar-benar menyebalkan!" Ia memukul mukul bantal di sofanya. Membayangkan kalau bantal itu adalah wujud asli nasibnya.

'Kring' 'Kring'

Kyungsoo menoleh, melihat telepon rumahnya berdering. Ia turun dari sofa dan berjalan menuju meja nakas kecil diujung ruangan.

"Yeobseo, dengan keluarga Do"

"_Kyungsoo, ini Eomma. Eomma sudah dapat sekolah untukmu" _ucap Eommanya diujung sana.

Kyungsoo tersenyum lebar. "jinjja? akhirnya~ sekolahnya bagus tidak, Eomma?"

"_emm, sebelumnya kau dengarkan ucapan Eomma dulu"_

Kyungsoo mengernyitkan kening. "ada apa, Eomma?"

"_Jadi, seperti ini—"_ Key, berdehem di sana. _"Eomma sudah bilang kan, Eomma akan berusaha mendapatkan sekolah sebagus mungkin untukmu. Tapi, karna waktu yang tidak banyak ini—"_ Key berhenti berbicara.

"Eomma?" Kyungsoo masih memegang gagang telepon.

"_Ah Mian, Eomma ada urusan tadi. Ya, jadi seperti ini. Kyungsoo, Eomma sudah mondar-mandir cari sekolah bagus untukmu. Tapi karna waktu yang tidak banyak, Eomma hanya memiliki satu pilihan. Jadi, mau tak mau Eomma harus mengambilnya, karna hanya sekolah inilah yang satu-satunya masih membuka ujian untuk siswa tahun ajaran baru. Eomma pikir, lebih baik kau masuk sekolah ini dari pada harus berhenti sekolah karna memaksakan diri untuk masuk ke sekolah terkenal dan bagus—"_

Kyungsoo terdiam, masih menurut untuk tetap diam mendengarkan ucapan Eommanya.

"—_Sebenarnya, Eomma mau memasukkanmu ke sekolah di luar negeri. Tapi, kau lihat bukan, Appamu hanya berkerja sebagai fotographer dan Eommamu ini hanya seorang karyawan bank. Jadi, maafkan Eomma yah, kau harus bersekolah di sekolah negri seperti ini. Emm.. tapi Eomma yakin, masa depanmu pasti jelas karna kau punya otak cerdas dan tekat kuat. Ingat kata Eomma, kau harus bisa melakukan apapun dengan berusaha dan terus berusaha"_

Kyungsoo masih memegang gagang telepon, ia masih terdiam menyerap seluruh perkataan Eommanya. Jadi, Kyungsoo akan bersekolah di sekolah negri?

Em...

Tak masalah.

Bahkan ia bisa lebih mudah mendapatkan peringkat pertama jika lawannya tak seberat di sekolah bagus dan terkenal di luar sana.

"baiklah, Eomma. Aku mengerti, aku akan terus mengingat kata-kata Eomma. Jadi, kapan aku bisa ikut ujian?"

"_emm, jam satu siang nanti. Bersiaplah, semoga kau beruntung nak"_ Key mendo'akan anaknya dari sana tak lupa sebuah kecupan sebelum ia menutup telponnya. Kyungsoo hanya tertawa kecil dan menutup gagang telepon sebelum ia ngacir kedalam kamarnya.

Ia melirik jam dinding bergambar doraemon disamping pintu kamarnya.

"dua jam lagi, aku harus siap-siap! Fighting!"

**PROLOG END**—** TBC**


	2. Chapter 1

Title : (10 D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Family, Humor, Slight Romance, Drama dan sebagainya.

Pairing : Kyungsoo dan semua member EXO.

Disclaimer : hanya cerita absrud ini yang ASLI miliki 4UNTA.

Warning : Typo, Awal cerita gak nyambung, summary sesat, gak nyambung ama judul, absurd, tapi dijamin ni panpik gak bikin sawan kok.

Summary : Kyungsoo anak pinter, Kyungsoo anak baik, dan Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Tapi— KENAPA KYUNGSOO ADA DI SEKOLAH ABSURD INI?! | Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan| Summarynya keren kan? yaudah langsung aja klik judulnya dan cepet baca.

DLDR Chingu~

* * *

'WUSHH'

Kyungsoo berdiri tepat di depan gerbang sekolah yang cukup tinggi, mata bulatnya berkeliaran menatap seluruh wajah sekolah barunya. E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL.

Tak buruk—

Emm, ya tak buruk—

Emm, tapi—

Tak, Bu—ruk?

'nguiinggg~'

'DUK'

'BUK'

"HEY! POTNYA JATUH BODOH!"

Mata Kyungsoo terdiam, tubuhnya membeku. Barusan itu— apa?

"Hey nak, kau tak apa-apa?"

Kyungsoo berbalik setelah mendengar suara ngebass basah di belakangnya, sedikit mengedipkan mata baksonya. "Ah, aku tak apa-apa ajussi"

Ajussi itu memperlihatkan sedikit giginya. "ah, syukurlah. Kau siswa baru?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "ya, saya siswa baru ajussi"

"ah, ternyaka kau. Perkenalkan saya kepala sekolah disini. Panggil saja saya Lee sosaengnim"

Kyungsoo cepat-cepat membungkuk, ia tak tahu kalau ajussi tua, kurus dan terlihat tak terurus ini adalah kepala sekolahnya. "minahe Lee sosaengnim, nama saya Do Kyungsoo"

"ahahah, tak apa. Banyak kok yang mengira saya bukan kepala sekolah disini. Wajah saya memang tampan. Santai saja Kyungsoo" Ajussi bernama Lee itu, tertawa lebar.

Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya lucu, entah karna ia tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan kepala sekolah itu, atau karna ia sedang memperhatikan wajah namja tua yang kini tertawa lebar dihadapannya. _'tampan?'_

"aaah, sudahlah. Lebih baik, kita lihat kelas barumu Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Kepala Sekolahnya.

* * *

Disinilah, Kyungsoo melangkah pelan sebari menatap tajam seluruh lingkungan sekolah. Lorong berkayu, pintu geser, jendela besar, dan papan nama kelas. _'tidak buruk' _

Ia kembali melirik seluruh sudut lorong, semua terlihat biasa saja. Tak ada yang aneh dan tak ada yang buruk sama sekali. Tapi, kenapa ibunya terobsesi sekali dengan sekolah terkenal dan penuh peraturan seperti sekolah internasional diluar sana? ya, walaupun Kyungsoo terima-terima saja jika dipaksa masuk kesekolah mewah itu. Tapi, setidaknya ia -mungkin- harus tahu kenapa Ibunya yang memang cerewet itu benci sekali dengan sekolah negeri seperti ini?

Kyungsoo mengangkat bahunya cepat, untuk apa merepotkan hal itu sekarang? Toh, sekarang ia sudah masuk sekolah negeri yang cukup nyaman untuknya. Ya, mudah-mudahan saja teman-teman barunya tak mengejek atau membullynya, seperti drama-drama anak sekolah biasanya.

"Nah, Kyungsoo-ssi, ini kelasmu santai saja, tak usah terlalu gugup. Saya yakin teman-temanmu akan suka denganmu" Lee sosaengnim tersenyum ramah, setelahnya menepuk pelan pundak Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo beralih menatap pintu kayu didepannya, ia sedikit mendongak. "10 D" gumamnya. Ia memejamkan matanya sebelum mennggenggam erat cekungan di sisi ujung pintu. Ia menarik napasnya dalam-dalam.

'srek'

'WUSH'

'DTUK'

Kyungsoo membulatkan mata bulatnya, tadi itu— pisau kan?

Ia melirik benda terkutuk yang hampir saja memotong ujung hidung mancungnya. Tubuh Kyungsoo membeku, ia tak salah masuk kelas bukan? dan ini benar-benar kelas kan?

Kyungsoo masih membeku, sampai seseorang bertubuh kurus menghampirinya dan mengamati wajah Kyungsoo cukup intens, Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan ikut menatap wajah di depannya.

Orang itu masih tetap menatap Kyungsoo tapi tangannya bergerak menarik pisau yang tertancap di dinding samping Kyungsoo. Namun, tiba-tiba saja ekspresi orang itu berubah dan menjauh dari wajah Kyungsoo, ia tersenyum memberikan senyum dimple dalam miliknya.

Kyungsoo masih terdiam, ia menatap lekat-lekat wajah di depannya sebelum akhirnya berhati-hati menyinggungkan sedikit ujung bibir tebalnya dengan sedikit bergetar.

'_oh tuhan, aku salah masuk ruangan. Tapi, kata Lee sosaengnim ini kelasku bukan?'_ batinnya masih menatap horror namja di depannya.

"Ya! Yixing-hyung!"

'PLETAK'

"Akh!"

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kyungsoo meringis, memegangi keningnya yang tadi tersentuh sesuatu. Rasanya sakit. Mata bulatnya menatap seluruh siswa yang sekarag tengah tertawa –minus namja berwajah datar diujung sana- terbahak-bahak. Mata Kyungsoo masih menatap seluruh siswa sampai akhirnya ia menemukan namja yang sedang memegang pistol peluru -mainan- ditangannya. Mata Kyungsoo langsung terpaku pada kelopak mata namja itu. _'ia pakai berapa banyak eyeliner? astaga tebalnya'_ pikirnya sebelum menatap namja –berkulit gelap- yang kini berdiri di sampingnya.

"hey, manis ada apa kau kesini, hem?" namja itu menyentuh dagu Kyungsoo, sekejap tubuh Kyungsoo merinding. Ia menatap horror namja yang ia akui cukup tampan itu.

Kyungsoo masih menatap horror namja itu, sedangkan siswa siswa yang lain mulai mereda dari suara tawa. Kyungsoo gemetaran, apa yang harus ia lakukan? ia melihat sana sini, menatap seluruh siswa yang melihatnya mengejek.

Ada yang cuek dan melihat datar luar jendela, ada yang sibuk sama cerminnya, ada yang sibuk tidur, ada yang sibuk nyanyi ini itu, ada yang sibuk megangin alat wushu, ada yang sibuk mainin pistol, dan lain-lain.

'_oh~ aku benar-benar salah masuk ruangan, ini bukan ruang kelas'_ pikir Kyungsoo lagi. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Baru saja ia masuk sekolah tingkat SMA yang kata teman-temannya sangat sangat menyenangkan, ia sudah dapat masalah dengan salah masuk ke ruangan yang isinya serigala semua? oh ayolah, ini tidak lucu setelah ia terjatuh dikubangan air.

Bagaimana ia keluar sekarang?

Kyungsoo menghentak-hentakan kakinya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugupnya, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"a— emm, ma-maaf mungkin, sa-saya salah masuk kelas, permisi" Kyungsoo membungkuk dan segera berbalik untuk keluar dari ruangan yang disebutnya _'kandang harimau bergigi buaya'_ itu, tapi niatnya harus di pendam dalam-dalam setelah melihat seorang sosaengnim –atau yang dikiranya Lee sosaengnim- memasuki ruang 10 D itu.

"Ah, kau Do Kyungsoo bukan? ada apa? kenapa kau tidak duduk ditempatmu?" Sosaengnim –atau yang dikiranya Lee sosaengnim- itu tersenyum ramah, rambutnya di belah dua dengan sangat rapih. pakaiannya berbeda dengan pakaian yang baru saja Kyungsoo lihat sebelumnya.

eh? tunggu? berarti ia tak salah masuk ruangan, dan ini benar-benar ruang kelas.

"Kyungsoo? kau tak apa-apa? kau bisa masuk dan duduk di tempatmu. Ah, aku lupa kau pasti belum memperkenalkan dirimu. Yasudah ayo masuk" Sosaengnim –yang masih dikira Kyungsoo Lee sosaengnim- itu jalan mendahului Kyungsoo dan setelahnya memukul keras meja guru.

"YA! ANAK-ANAK DIAM SEBENTAR!" teriaknya kencang, suara berat dan khas ajussi itu menggelegar di seluruh ruangan.

Seluruh siswa yang tadi sibuk lempar-lemparan pisau, peluru, dan makanan itu akhirnya terdiam dengan wajah malas. Mereka duduk sembarangan, ada yang duduk di kursi, meja maupun lantai.

"Ekhm, baiklah. kita akan kedatangan murid baru. perkenalkan dirimu Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan menghentakan sebentar kakinya, semua siswa di sana menahan tawanya –kecuali namja berwajah datar di ujung sana-.

"emm, a-anyeonghaseo, naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, cukup panggil saya Kyungsoo" Kyungsoo membungkuk dengan sedikit bergetar. Ia memandang satu persatu wajah siswa-siswa yang –mungkin- akan menjadi temannya.

Baru saja melihat tampang mereka, debaran jantung Kyungsoo seakan-akan melambat dan ingin berhenti. _'oh, akhirnya aku tahu kenapa eomma benci sekali dengan sekolah negeri'_ Ingin rasanya ia cepat-cepat keluar dari kelas sekarang juga, bagaimana tidak, ia benar-benar takut ditatap tajam oleh siswa-siswa yang Kyungsoo akui memang tak ada yang memiliki tampang bak preman jengkol di kampungnya. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa seperti di sisihkan oleh mereka, merasa seperti tidak diterima oleh mereka. Bahkan, karna itu Kyungsoo berharap ini semua hanya mimpi buruknya.

"ya sudah, Kyungsoo kau bisa duduk di ujung sana" Kyungsoo mengangguk setelah melihat tempat kosong di ujung dekat lemari buku. Di sebelahnya tepat namja yang dicap Kyungsoo sebagai Namja berEyeliner.

"Hey, Kyungie" Kyungsoo menatap namja Eyeliner yang baru saja memanggil nama 'lain'nya. _'Kyungie?'_

Namja itu tersenyum, setelah melihat mata bulat Kyungsoo yang terlihat lucu. "kau tak keberatan kan jika ku panggil begitu?"

Kyungsoo menunduk mencari jawaban yang tepat, karna menurutnya jika saja ia salah bicara mungkin pistol peluru –mainan- yang tadi sempat berkenalan dengan keningnya –yang kini masih digenggam namja eyeliner itu- mengenai bagian tubuhnya lagi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menggeleng pelan. Namja eyeliner itu tersenyum.

'PLETAK'

"Aish!" ringis Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya.

"hehe, kau lucu Kyungsoo. Kita berteman yah, Namaku Byun Baekhyun" namja itu memperlihatkan giginya. Kyungsoo menerima uluran tangan namja manis itu. Ia sedikit tersenyum, masih memegangi perutnya. Matanya mengelilingi kelasnya yang baru ini. Ya, kelasnya yang baru. Ruangan yang penuh dengan keributan dan binatang buas. Ruangan yang akan menjadi tempatnya menghabiskan setengah hari disetiap hari di hidupnya. Ruangan dan teman-teman yang akan ia lihat setiap hari selama setahun atau mungkin tiga tahun berturut-turut.

Ia memperhatikan kelas yang ribut kembali walaupun guru tengah mengajar –entah dengan siapa- di depan kelas. Kyungsoo tersenyum miris.

'_jadi, kandang harimau bergigi buaya ini kelasku, eoh? haha, tidak— __**BURUK**__'_

_**TBC**_

JIAHAHAHAHA! apaan ini?! -_- ah mianheee~ Author baru _Updet_ dan seharusnya Author lagi hiatus sekarang, dan berhubung Author lagi galau (gak ada sangkut pautnya-_-), jadi gak sengaja lanjutin dari setengah –rencana- chapter dua ini. Ya seharusnya ada lanjutannya tapi karna Author lagi hiatus dan jadilah chapter abal-abalan ini~ mianheee kalo jelek, gomawo atas review sebelumnya. Jangan bosen buat review lagi~ With Love 4AuthorUntaKutubUtara ^ ^


	3. Chapter 2

Title : (10 D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL

Rated : T

Genre : Friendship, Family, Humor, Slight Romance, Drama dan sebagainya.

Pairing : Kyungsoo dan semua member EXO.

Disclaimer : hanya cerita absrud ini yang ASLI miliki 4UNTA.

Warning : Typo, Awal cerita gak nyambung, summary sesat, gak nyambung ama judul, absurd, tapi dijamin ni panpik gak bikin sawan kok.

Summary : Kyungsoo anak pinter, Kyungsoo anak baik, dan Kyungsoo anak yang penurut. Tapi— KENAPA KYUNGSOO ADA DI SEKOLAH ABSURD INI?! | Kyungsoo dan kawan-kawan| Summarynya keren kan? yaudah langsung aja klik judulnya dan cepet baca.

Sebelumnya, Author mau kasih tau, ini itu Chap 2, dan yang kemarin itu Chap 1, mianhee Author baru kali ini pengalaman bikin panpik pake prolog jadi sering lupa... So, mianhee..

Yaudah sip itu aja, lanjut~

Mind to Review? ^^

* * *

Sekali lagi, Kyungsoo mengusap matanya pelan. Ia sudah rapih dengan pakaian seragam sekolah barunya –E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL— tapi, masih saja rasa kantuk menyerang tubuh mungilnya. Tubuhnya sedikit terhuyung-huyung.

"Hoaam~ Selamat pagi Eomma, Appa"

Key –Eomma Kyungsoo— dan Onew –Appa Kyungsoo— melirik Kyungsoo anak semata wayangnya. Mereka tersenyum, bangga akan anaknya yang bisa bangun sepagi ini dan mengurus diri sendiri tanpa harus di siram air terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi, sayang. Ayo makan sarapanmu" Key mengelus pelan rambut Kyungsoo, sedangkan Onew hanya membetulkan sedikit kaca matanya dan membaca kembali koran paginya.

Keluaraga yang bahagia.

"bagaimana sekolahmu, Kyungsoo?" Onew masih membaca korannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti memakan roti selainya, Ia memandang Eommanya yang sibuk mengoleskan roti dengan selai coklat untuk suaminya.

Kyungsoo memiringkan kepalanya. Key mengangguk. "Appamu sudah tau, sayang"

Kyungsoo menunduk, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memberitahu kedua orangtuanya itu tentang bagaimana keadaan dalam kelasnya, tapi jika ia mengatakan itu sekarang ia tak ingin kedua orang tuanya –yang sangat ia sayangi itu- bingung dan stress mencari sekolah baru untuknya.

"eum.." gumamnya beberapa detik. "tidak begitu buruk, Appa. Aku—"

Key menatap bingung anaknya, dan Onew menaruh koran pagi dan kacamatanya. "kenapa, hem?"

"A—anio! aku, aku menyukai sekolahku yang baru" Kyungsoo tersenyum dengan bentuk hati pada kedua orangtuanya yang menghela napas lega.

"uh, syukurlah. Eomma kira kau tak menyukai sekolah barumu. karena yang biasa Eomma dengar dari tetangga, sekolah negeri itu banyak yang bermasalah. Uh, Eomma tak bisa bayangkan bagaimana anak Eomma tersayang ini masuk kedalam kelas aneh yang penuh dengan binatang buas" Key memeluk Kyungsoo dari samping. Mengecup pelan kening anaknya itu.

Kyungsoo sedikit menyeringis dalam hatinya. _'Sebenarnya itulah kenyataannya Eomma, maafkan aku'_

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya Kibum" Onew memakan rotinya sebari mengelus pelan kepala Kyungsoo.

"kenapa? Aku ini Eommanya, dan Kyungsoo adalah satu-satunya anak kesayangan kita. Lagi pula aku memanjakannya agar ia bisa jadi anak yang berbakti dan sukses menjadi orang besar. Tidak sepertimu Jinki" Key menjulurkan lidahnya lucu, walaupun umurnya beranjak tua, namun ekspresi lucu tetap melekat diwajahnya yang cantik.

"kenapa kau membandingkannya denganku? Aku ini termasuk sukses. Aku bisa menyekolahkan anakku, dan memberi makan keluargaku dengan cukup" Onew tersenyum manis pada istrinya.

"ya, aku tau. Tapi apa untungnya jika kau hanya menjadi seorang photografer? padahal kau pintar dan tampan" Key mengempoutkan pipinya lucu, sebari mencibir pelan.

"Tapi, ini memang hobbiku, sayang. Kau tau kan? aku ini akan berkerja dengan sungguh-sungguh jika aku benar-benar menyukainya. Lagi pula, tak perlu uang yang banyak atau nama yang besar. Toh, Aku sudah bisa mendapatkan perhatianmu, dan hidup bahagia denganmu, bahkan tanpa itu aku bisa membuatmu mengatakan aku tampan dan pintar" Onew bersmirk ria, Key hanya menatap kesal namja paruh baya yang sudah menemani hidupnya selama 17 tahun ini.

Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan,sebelum menyesap susu putihnya. Ia bahagia mempunyai keluarga yang sangat harmonis seperti ini, dan ia juga bahagia bisa hidup di dunia yang setenang ini termasuk **kehidupan sekolahnya** -atau mungkin tidak-

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk di mejanya, ia menatap lekat-lekat buku pelajaran dibawahnya. Sekarang ujian kimia.

Sebenarnya banyak sekali yang protes dengan ujian yang di adakan dadakan oleh Park-sosaengnim kemarin. Namun, mau bagaimana lagi, Park sosaengnim memang sangat kejam, atau itulah yang didengar Kyungsoo dari teman yang merangkap jadi sahabatnya –kemarin- si Baekhyun namja eyeliner.

"Hey, Kyungie~"

'PLETAK'

"aish! Appo!" Kyungsoo menatap tajam namja yang kini berdiri dengan cengirannya. Tangan Kyungsoo sibuk mengelus pelan keningnya yang ter_'tembak'_ sesuatu tadi.

"hehe, Kyungie~ kau sedang belajar apa, hem?" Baekhyun menunduk, menatap buku tebal yang dengan anggunnya bertengger di atas meja Kyungsoo.

"belajar Kimia, kau tidak—"

"OH! TIDAK MATAKU PEDIH OH! OH! TIDAK TIDAK TIDAK! KYUNG, DARIMANA KAU TEMUKAN BUKU TERKUTUK ITU?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan, melihat sahabatnya –kutip dua— yang bersikap terlalu berlebihan seperti itu. Oh, bagaimana bisa ia menerima begitu saja disaat namja eyeliner bin gila ini mengajaknya menjadi seorang sahabat.

"kau, berlebihan Baekhyun. Ini tidak seburuk yang kau lihat, rumus-rumus ini hanya rumus dasar. Lagi pula kenapa kau tidak belajar untuk ujian nanti,eoh?" Kyungsoo menatap wajah manis yang kini duduk di sampingnya. Entah sejak kapan, ia mulai terbiasa berbicara dengan namja imut itu.

"aku lelah, Kyungie~ setiap hari melihat rumus-rumus dan deretan kalimat-kalimat yang membuatku kenyang dalam sesaat itu. Lagi pula, kurang cukupkah kita belajar selama—eum"

"dua belas tahun" –Kyungsoo.

"—ah! iyah, selama dua belas tahun, eoh? aku benar-beanr ingin berhenti dari dunia perpendidikan(?)" Baekhyun membenarkan eyelinernya. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"terserah katamu saja" Kyungsoo kembali menatap lekat buku tebalnya, sebelum Baekhyun kembali menghancurkan konsentrasinya. Ya, walaupun konsentrasinya tetap buyar karena keadaan kelas yang, yah kalian pasti tau bagaimana keadaan _'kandang harimau bergigi buaya'_ itu.

"Kyungie~"

Kyungsoo menoleh.

"Aku lupa, kau belum kenal teman-teman kita disini yah?" Kyungsoo menatap seluruh kelas yang masih ribut.

"iya, lalu?" Baekhyun tersenyum lebar.

"lebih baik, kita berkenalan dulu" Kyungsoo ditarik oleh Baekhyun menuju satu bangku yang ditempati oleh namja bermata panda.

Oh, Kyungsoo rasa hari-harinya di sekolah semakin absurd saja.

* * *

Bel istirahat bebunyi sebagian siswa berbaur keluar kelas hanya untuk memenuhi cafetaria sekolah. Termasuk juga Kyungsoo dan 'kawan-kawan barunya'.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa matamu lebar sekali? kau ada keturunan?" Tao, namja panda yang tadi sempat membuatnya kaget karena wajah seramnya, tersenyum manis padanya.

Saat pertama kali Kyungsoo melihatnya, Tao adalah namja yang sedang memainkan tongkat wushunya. Ia kira, Tao adalah namja garang yang suka marah-marah, tapi ternyata Tao hanya seorang namja manis yang suka dengan segala hal berwujud panda, bahkan ia akan menempelkan stempel pandanya pada setiap orang yang ia temui.

"Em, ti—tidak juga, Appa Eommaku memiliki mata yang sipit" Kyungsoo menunduk, Ia masih sedikit takut dengan teman-teman barunya. Ya walaupun ia mudah bergaul dengan Baekhyun, tapi ia tak bisa melupakan apa kesan pertama yang ia dapatkan saat pertamakali masuk ke kelas 10 D.

"oh, benarkah? tapi matamu bulat sekali. Dan bagaimana bisa kulitmu selembut ini?" Xiumin, namja berpipi paling berisi diantara mereka, Kyungsoo sempat kaget tentang apa yang diceritakan Baekhyun tentang namja ini. Xiumin, tidak naik satu tahun pelajaran karena suatu alasan. Yang Kyungsoo tahu dari Baekhyun, Xiumin tak naik satu tahun karena ia meninggalkan ujian dikarenakan sakit. Katanya, Ia terlalu banyak makan cemilan tak sehat saat liburan musim panas. Begitupun juga Chen yang –ekhm— Kyungsoo tahu –dari Baekhyun pastinya— adalah namjachigunya Xiumin, Ia gagal ikut ujian karena sering tertidur saat ujian berlangsung dan jarang masuk karena sakit tenggorokan.

"Go—gomawo, Xiumin-hyung" Kyungsoo tersenyum –paksa- sebari terus menarik-narik kemejanya. Ia bukan gugup tapi sangat-sangat takut. Uh, bagaimana tidak, sekarang ia berada ditengah-tengah tiga—oh bukan maksudnya empat termasuk namja kurus yang kini tersenyum ramah pada Kyungsoo. Kalau tidak salah namanya itu Yixing, ia seharusnya sudah kelas sebelas, tapi karena ia telat sekolah ditahun pertama, jadi mau tak mau ia harus berada satu kelas dengan _hoobae-hoobae_nya.

"Kyungsoo, kalau kau ada kesulitan kau bisa meminta bantuan pada kami semua, jangan ragu-ragu" Yixing tersenyum menampilkan senyum berdimpelnya.

"ya, Kyungie~ kami semua pasti akan membantumu" Baekhyun tersenyum, mata eyelinernya menjadi bulan sabit sekarang.

Kyungsoo hanya menunduk dan mengangguk pelan. Sepertinya, teman-teman barunya itu tidak begitu buruk.

* * *

Kyungsoo terkekeh, setelah mendengar lelucon dari Baekhyun. Ia sedang berkumpul di dalam kelas yang sepertinya –selalu— bebas jam pelajaran.

Setelah menenangkan deru tawanya, ia menatap seluruh sudut kelas _'buaya'_nya. Ini benar-benar tidak seperti kelas, dari keadaan kelas, suasana, bahkan dekorasi kelas. Entah, Kyungsoo tak tahu jelas, ini memang wajah sekolahnya atau hanya kelas ini yang seperti ini.

Kyungsoo memandang grafiti acak-acakan di tembok belakang kelas, loker bolong penuh coret coretan, jendela retak di ujung kelas, dan papan pengumuman kelas yang dipajang miring.

Kenapa Kyungsoo bisa dapat kelas seperti ini? padahal, ia sudah bersusah payah mendapatkan nilai sempurna di ujian penerimaan siswa baru beberapa hari yang lalu.

Apa ini takdirku?

Oke, Kyung kau terlalu dramastis.

"YAK! KKAMJONG! KAU!"

"HOAA! PISAUMU HYUNG!"

"OMOYAAAA! LAGU BARRRUUUU!"

"Aishb! Shuaramubh Jongmb Daebh! (Aish! Suaramu Jong Dae!)"

"Uh, ya! Tao, lihat lihat, di jidatku ada apa, eoh? ini bukan jerawat, kan?"

"itu sepidol, Luhan-hyung"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya lelah, ia kembali bergerilya menatap seluruh waja siswa-siswa 10 D –kecuali Luhan, yang sebenarnya anak kelas 11 B yang memang sering bolos ke kelas ini— Dan tepat disaat ia melihat namja berkulit tan –oh tidak maksudnya yang tepat berada di belakang namja kulit tan itu, namja berkulit putih pucat tengah terdiam memandang luar jendela.

Kyungsoo menatap lekat wajah namja itu, wajah yang cukup tampan, dengan ekspresi dingin dan rambut gold gelap yang terlihat sedikit berantakan.

"sepertinya, ia satu-satunya namja normal disini" gumam Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun mendengarnya.

"Ah, Oh Sehun, ia namja dingin disini. Aku belum pernah mendengarnya berbicara. Padahal waktu itu, aku pernah mengajaknya mengobrol, tapi jawabannya hanya mengguk dan tersenyum –paksa-, setelah itu memasang wajah datar lagi. Sebenarnya aku sedikit benci dengan orang yang seperti itu" Baekhyun panjang lebar.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebentar setelahnya kembali menatap namja dingin yang masih terdiam memangku wajahnya dengan tangannya. Sepertinya, Kyungsoo tertarik dengan namja itu.

Maksdunya, bukan berarti Kyungsoo suka dengan namja itu. Tapi, Kyungsoo pikir pasti suatu hari nanti Eommanya yang cerewet itu pasti akan menagih Kyungsoo 'seorang teman' untuk dibawanya kerumah, jika benar Sehun seperti apa yang di pikirkan Kyungsoo dengan teman 'normal'nya. Kyungsoo bisa bernapas lega karena akhirnya, ia bisa membawa teman normalnya tanpa harus membawa teman-teman absurdnya kedalam rumah harmonis dan bahagianya itu.

Kyungsoo mengangguk pasti,_ 'berkenalan apa susahnya, eoh?'_

Ia merapihkan sedikit seragamnya, tak mau terlihat kusam di kesan pertamanya berkenalan dengan orang 'normal'.

Kyungsoo berjalan menuju bangku Sehun, dengan hati-hati ia melangkah dan menyentuh pundak Sehun pelan. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan jurus senyum hatinya.

"Kau, Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya.

Sehun menoleh, menatap mata Kyungsoo. Wajahnya masih datar dan dingin. Ya, walaupun ia tetap terlihat cool.

"eum, namaku Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kita menjadi te—"

"YA! SEHUNNIE~"

'BRUK'

Kyungsoo memotong ucapannya sendiri, setelah tau, namja cool di depannya tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan menuju luar kelas.

Kyungsoo mematung. Apa ia salah berbicara tadi? dan apa wajah Kyungsoo menyeramkan? kalau tidak, kenapa namja itu bahkan tak mendengar ucapannya.

Oh, hilang sudah kesempatan mendapatkan teman 'normal'. Kyungsoo mengusap wajahnya dan mendongak. Dan sekarang ia memandang namja tam—ah tidak bahkan cantik yang tengah berdiri memandangnya, tangannya menggenggam sebuah kaca kecil.

"cantiknya" gumam Kyungsoo pelan, sangat pelan.

Namja itu terdiam beberapa detik dan setelahnya, membungkuk ramah. Ia tersenyum, tulang pipinya terangkat.

"Annyeong, Xi Luhan imnida"

"A—ah, Do Kyungsoo imnida" Kyungsoo sebentar memandang namja yang sekarang berlari mengejar namja berkulit pucat –Sehun— keluar kelas.

"Ada apa manis?" Kyungsoo terkejut, eh? manis?

Mata Kyungsoo beralih menatap namja berkulit tan yang tiba-tiba saja berada di sampingnya, bibir tebalnya menampakan sedikit smirk dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sedikit mundur karena takut.

"Do Kyungsoo, kan? namaku Kim Jong In" mata berkilat mesum, membuat Kyungsoo tambah merengkuh di dalam cangkangnya. Oh, Kyungsoo baru ingat, dia namja kulit gelap yang menyentuh dagunya saat pertama kali ia masuk kekelas ini.

Namja itu mengulurkan tangannya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk sebentar. Dan setelahnya menunduk dalam, oh apa yang harus ia lakukan, apa ia harus mengulurkan tangannya juga, menyambut sapaan tangan namja yang sekarang sudah Kyungsoo cap sebagai namja genit itu. Oh ayolah, ia tak mau dengan sentuhan tangannya yang mungil membuat namja di depannya berbuat apa-apa. Bukannya Kyungsoo berburuk sangka, tapi lihat saja, siapa yang tidak takut jika melihat wajah berkulit tan, yang tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dan kilatan mesum terlihat di bola matanya. HIIIHH! OM-OM MESUM!

"YA! KYUNGIE~~ Ayo ke kantin!" Baekhyun berteriak dan itu membuat Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Ia sedikit mendongak dan tersenyum sebentar, sebelum pergi meninggalkan namja genit itu yang kini sedikit mendengus.

"ish, sedikit lagi tadi.."

* * *

Bel masuk berkumandang, dan semua siswa masuk kedalam kelas, termasuk kelas 10 D. Kali ini, keadaan kelas sedang tenang, atau lebih tepatnya sangat membosankan untuk semua siswa kecuali Kyungsoo. Jam ini adalah jam pelajaran Park sosaengnim.

"HOAAAM!"

'PLETAK'

"Appo!" namja yang tadi menguap –Jong In— meringis menahan sakit dikepalanya saat sebuah penghapus mendarat di atas sana. Ia ingin protes, tapi setelah melihat ekspresi wajah Park sosaengnim ia kembali tertunduk.

Kyungsoo terkekeh, melihat tingkah laku semua siswa saat ini. Ternyata kelas absurd ini tunduk dibawah pengawasan Park sosaengnim yang Kyungsoo masih ragukan kalau itu adalah Lee sosaengnim kepala sekolahnya.

Ya, entah karena penglihatan Kyungsoo yang salah atau memang benar adanya, kalau semua guru disini mempunyai wajah yang kembar identik. Sepenglihatan Kyungsoo, Lee sosaengnim yang mempunyai tubuh kurus dan rambut di belah samping sama saja dengan Kim sosaengnim yang tempo hari memperkenalkannya pada siswa kelas 10 D dan Park sosaengnim yang memiliki tubuh sedikit gemuk dan rambut yang di sisir kebelakang.

Itu bukan urusanmu Do Kyungsoo, untuk apa memikirkan hal sepeleh seperti itu?

"Kyungie, Kyungie!" Kyungsoo menoleh setelah merasa tangannya ditarik tarik oleh Baekhyun.

"wae?"

"tadi, kau bicara dengan Oh Sehun?" Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"memangnya kenapa,eoh?"

"apa dia biacara padamu?" Baekhyun terlihat antusias.

Kyungsoo menggeleng. "Ani, bahkan sebelum aku selesai bicara ia sudah lebih dulu pergi"

Baekhyun menjauhkan wajahnya, ia memutar bola matanya. "sudah kubilang bukan? ia benar-benar membosankan, kudengar dia mempunyai banyak masalah di keluarganya, dan kudengar ia juga pernah menyukai seorang namja, tapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan dan ia depresi lalu seperti itu jadinya, dingin dan membosankan"

Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun serius, sebelum memandang namja yang duduk di ujung kelas dan masih menatap datar luar jendela.

Entah ada perasaan ingin membantu di benaknya, mungkin ia bisa membantu namja bernama Sehun itu. Lagi pula, mereka itu teman sekelas kan? Dan bisa saja, dengan membantu Sehun ia bisa menjadi temannya. Dan tujuan Kyungsoo mendapat teman 'normal' bisa diwujudkan dengan sekali jentikan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum puas, atau mungkin menyeringai puas.

Do Kyungsoo tactics, immediately begins –devil laugh—

**TBC**

Annyeong! (10 D) E.X.O HIGH SCHOOL update~~~ dan sekarang Author masih 'semi update' sih. Tapi, Jangan kawatir, karena hati Author selalu mengikuti kalian –hati-hati ada yang ngikutin, hihi— haha, bercanda.. Chap kali ini Author panjangin karena Author lagi males motong-motong chap (?) ya, jadilah chap absurd se absurd wajah author ==" Oh ya, mau ngasih tau nih.. berhubung para Author gak mau membuka identitas diri masing-masing –daku sempet dimarahin ama author lain huks :'( karena main bilang pake juluk-julukan segala— Jadi, kami serahkan saja pada kalian readers, silakan tebak siapa author yang nulis cerita yang kalian baca di akun ini XD, ya sedikit bermain gamelah.. Yaudah itu aja, oh ya satu lagi..

**TERIMA KASIH BANYAK UNTUK :**

**opikyung0113, dobichan, Brigitta Bukan Brigittiw, OhSooYeol, exindira, nakamura11, loveHEENJABUJA, LeeYeon, Jong Kyudo, Baby ChanBaek, Laibel, hdkL12, ArraHyeri2, dan syafasalsabila67.**

Tanpa review kalian daku tak bisa lanjutin panpik ini~ Mianhe, Author gak bsia bales reviewnya. Tangan Author lagi gemeteran entah kenapa.. hehe Annyeong! dan jangan bosen review lagi.. ^^


End file.
